Two Souls, One Heart
by Authority Man 37
Summary: Linda is preparing a Valentine's Day dance for everybody. But along the way, Slash suffers a fever while practicing his snowboarding skills after tracking down Damien for one day without any luck. When Linda heard the news, she starts to have a breakdown. That's when she starts to develop feelings for him, when she begins nursing him. Will she succeed? Slash x Linda, pairing. R&R!


**Two Souls, One Heart**

Disclaimer: I don't own Snowboard Kids. Only the respective company does. This is a Slash x Linda pairing. Also, this special story takes place after the events of Snowboard Kids 2. And, Happy Valentine's Day! Read and Review, please!

It was another snowy day in Snow Town.

For Linda, however, she is decorating her grand hall with nice decorations for a special holiday. It was filled with hearts, cupids and even snowflakes. It also has speakers.

She was assisted with Nancy and Wendy to help decorate the place on this special day.

Linda wiped her forehead. "Whew! That was some hard work."

"Indeed" smiled Nancy.

"If I'm not mistaken, it's Valentine's Day. Isn't it?" told Wendy.

By blinking her eyes, Linda responded. "Well, yeah. Except that it's tonight."

"That's good to hear. Once it starts, I might ask Damien to dance with me" told Nancy.

"Eh?!" gasped Linda and Wendy altogether.

"Are you serious? Why would you invite that troublemaker?" thought Wendy.

Nancy answered. "Because, he has a slight crush on me."

Linda smacked herself in the face. "Please tell me this isn't a joke."

"It's no joke."

While the girls are busy contemplating of whom they would be dancing with, back on the slopes, Slash and the boys are practicing their snowboarding skills and tricks.

They have been pulling off some serious trick routines for quite some time until Jam popped up a question.

"Hey! I'm getting tired of doing this. How about we take a break?"

"Sounds good to me" says Tommy. "What do you think, Slash?"

Slash was distantly quiet, since his face was beat-red. He was becoming tired after performing numerous stunts, before Tommy asked him again.

"Slash!"

"Huh?"

"Is something wrong?" he wondered.

"No, I'm fine, really. Did you guys want to go for round two?"

Jam and Tommy looked at each other and shook their heads.

"No thanks. I'm done."

"Yeah, I'm sticking to what he says."

Slash shrugged his shoulders. "Suit yourself."

He resumed his snowboarding by doing some 360 degrees and other stunts. But when he hits the air high, his vision became blurry and as he felt strangely tired, his body gave out and fell smacked down in the snow.

Both Jam and Tommy gasped in bewilderment. "Slash!"

They headed to their fallen friend that failed to perform the next trick.

Tommy became concerned and asked Jam. "What's happened to him?"

"I'm not sure. Whatever it was, it didn't end too well." As soon as Jam turned Slash over, he felt his forehead. When he did, his eyes were widened in shock. "Oh, no!"

"Wh-What is it?" thought Tommy.

"S-Slash is…"

Back at Linda's castle, the girls were still discussing about their valentine in regards to the dance.

"Really, Nancy. Why would you even bother of inviting that loser?" says Linda, relating to Damien.

"Because…he likes me and I like him. But still, you have to feel sorry for him since he never made any friends."

Wendy adjusted her glasses. "I hate to admit it, but you're right. He has made an enemy out of each and every one of us." She then turns to Linda. "That reminds me. Who did you pick as your valentine?"

Linda freaked out. "N-Nobody! I don't have a valentine!"

"Oh, come on, Linda. It's a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity and from what I've heard, Slash is available" said Wendy with a smirk.

Linda's face turned very red. "Eh?! Th-That's ridiculous! There's no way that I would ever like him! He just keeps poking fun at me and ruining my day!"

Nancy explained to her. "Actually, Slash likes challenging you so much that I think you've grown close to him."

At that very moment, smoke was coming out of Linda's ears and nose. Just as she was about to scold Nancy, Jam and Tommy came inside with Slash in their arms.

They've placed him on the sofa and covered him with a blanket.

This had left the girls curious.

"Hey, what's going on?" thought Nancy.

Jam took a deep breath and unveiled the truth. "Slash has…a high fever."

"What?!" cried Wendy, Nancy and Linda in unison.

After Tommy took a bit out of his sandwich, he explained. "It all started when he didn't make the next trick and fell face-first in the snow."

"And that's when he didn't feel well?" Nancy asked.

Jam nodded his head. "Exactly."

Everybody became stunned. But no one was more surprised than Linda.

As she placed her hand to where her heart is, she felt a small thump. Yet, it stopped. In short, it became frozen.

She than recalled the number of incidents that Slash has committed throughout his life. Such as ruining her birthday party and taunting her, whenever he wins a race or being ahead on points.

By gripping her fist, she grabs Jam by his shirt and demanded an explanation. "How did this happen, Jam?! Tell me!"

"I-I don't have a clue! I'm not a doctor!" he cried.

Linda starts shaking him, hard. "That's not enough! I need answers! Why is Slash feeling sick?"

Before she could go on any further towards Jam, Wendy interjected by telling her about Slash's illness.

"Excuse me. But, I believe that I know as to why Slash is feeling sick. From what I've been told, Slash was trying to pursue Damien after he tricked him and us with that bomb inside the box. In fact, it took nearly a day for Slash to catch him but he failed and that's why he is feeling this way."

"Eh?!" Linda released her grip from Jam and he dropped to the floor, dazed. "Why didn't he tell me that he was chasing Damien?"

Wendy continued. "Apparently, we were all dazed from the blast Damien gave us."

Tommy agreed. "Yeah, I know. I almost got a headache from that."

By recovering from Linda's assault, Jam stood up and overheard the conversation. "I agree. Right after Slash defeated Damien with his robot, Damien had a breakdown and as Slash extended his hand of friendship, he turned tail and that's when he floored us with that bomb in the box."

Nancy than noticed Linda's expression. It was filled with misery and disbelief. "Linda? What's wrong?"

"Why is it that he didn't tell me about it?" she asked, sadly.

Jam answered, briefly. "Things like this happens to us most of the time and…"

Before he could finish, Linda interrupted. "Shut up!" As tears began to appear in her eyes, she pressed forward. "You can't even imagine of how much a rival like Slash can be!" She scoops Slash in her arms and concludes her sentence. "Now, leave me alone!" Right after that, she takes him to her bedroom and slammed the door shut. Thus, locking it.

When that happened, everybody became awfully surprised of what had transpired with Linda surrounding Slash's condition.

Jam twitched his eye. "Uh…What did I just saw?"

"You got me" says a confused Tommy.

"Oh, I know what's going on," said Wendy. "I'm getting the impression that Linda is…falling for Slash."

"Eh?!" cried Jam, Tommy and Nancy altogether while their mouths dropped.

Unbeknownst to them, however, a mysterious person was hanging on the ceiling and was watching the entire scenario in silence. Right where it unfolded with Linda and Slash, he teleported.

Back to where Linda was, nursing Slash in her bedroom.

She continues to sob after learning about Slash's condition, relating to his chase on Damien after he refused to be friends with him.

Once she wiped her tears from her eyes, she replied softly. "Slash. Ever since we've first met, you were always very competitive and teasing me thereafter. But…" As she clasps his hands with hers, she continued. "I realize that the more we argue and compete against each other, we've somehow grown close. In which, you've inspired me to be the best."

That's when she noticed some sweat trickling down on his forehead and breathing heavily. When she placed her hand on Slash's forehead and the other on her own by comparing, she gasped in shock. "Oh, no! Your fever has gone up!"

In order for him to recover for tonight's dance event, she comes up with an idea. First off, she exits from her room and locked it with her key. She later headed to the kitchen and filled the bowl with warm water, along with bringing a cloth. She reminisced the times, when she too was ill and her parents looked after her with the same procedure. Now, she gets to utilize the same pattern on Slash.

She returned to her room with Slash in her bed, stuck with the fever.

As she dampened the cloth with warm water, she placed it on Slash's forehead.

That's when Slash slowly opened his eyes. Although blurry, he could see Linda staring at him with concern on her face. Seconds later, his eyes were closed again.

From that point on, after fifteen to twenty minutes, Linda repeated the same method on Slash while trying to eliminate his fever. She even peeled some apples and made a puree.

As time passes, Linda began to feel her heartbeat. It was beating slowly, but rapidly.

While she is nursing Slash inside her room, back at the grand hall, Jam and others were envisaging about Linda's sudden change of behavior.

"I've never actually seen the good side of Linda, before."

"Yeah, usually I've described her as a snobbish, selfish and rich spoiled brat. But now with Slash being sick and all, I think that she is showing some mutual respect towards him. Not to mention, developing a…" Just as Wendy was about to finish, Tommy intervened.

"A crush?"

Wendy shook her head after smacking herself on the forehead. "Why did I have to ask?"

Suddenly, there was a loud bang on the front door of Linda's castle.

Nancy raised her eyebrow. "Now, who could that be at this time?" she walked up to the door and as she opened it, there stood Damien smacked face-first on the door. "Oh, my! Damien!"

"What?! Damien is here?!" cried Jam.

He was totally dazed from the impact that bestow on him.

As everybody swarmed in, Damien recovered. "Oh, my head." But when he opened his eyes and sees everyone around him, he panicked. "Ah! Please don't hurt me!"

Nancy looked puzzled. "Why would we want to do that?"

After Damien brushed himself off, he than noticed that someone was not here and he knew who it was. "Hey, wait a minute. Where's Slash?"

A look of concern was filled on everybody's faces.

Damien believes that something is indeed wrong. "Wh-What's with the long faces?"

"The reason why is because Slash has come down with a fever and Linda is nursing him, back to good health" told Wendy.

He sweat dropped as a result. "Run by me, again?"

Meanwhile, Slash is nearly recuperating from his fever. With some help from an unexpected source: Linda.

She checks on his forehead, once more. It was half-red.

Linda smiled and made a sigh of relief. Yet, she remains to be worried about him. "I've looked after him and even feed him but, he's still stuck with that fever. How am I going to get rid of it?"

Later, a mysterious person appeared and spoke. "You must let your heart to decide."

She gasped and turned around to see who it was. "H-How…How did you get in here and more importantly, who are you?"

He introduced himself. "It doesn't matter and my name is Shinobin. I've been observing your actions with Slash from within the shadows of this very place. If you cannot connect your heart with his, than he may not be at full strength."

Linda's eyes were filled with fear. "No! He can't! Please tell me!"

He replied. "You must relinquish your old ways and replenish his strength by having your heart attach to his. In short, two souls can come together with one heart."

"And that means?"

"Submit your love to him" he said.

Her face was completely cherry red, when he spat out those words. "I-I see. For some reason, I've seen you from before. But, I wasn't certain of what your main objective is."

"It is of no importance. Again, let your heart to decide. That is all." After that, Shinobin teleported.

Now that Linda knows of what needs to be done, she sat beside Slash and clasped his hands. "Slash, I hate to bring myself up to this, but…" With her cheeks tinted red and her heart beating very rapidly, she made this startling confession to him. "I think, I like you."

After she ends her sentence, she slowly moves in and pressed her lips right up against Slash's. She than later released the kiss.

Moments later, Slash began to murmur and opened his eyes. When he does, however, he sees Linda staring at him with a sly smile.

"L-Linda? Why are you looking at me like that?"

Rather than replying back, Linda hugged him warmly.

Slash became utterly surprised of how Linda is acting. "Hey. What has come over you? Did you get hit in the head with your own snowboard or something?"

After she released her hug, she hits him for good measure. "No, silly! It was because I was worried about you."

"Y-You…You were? How come?" asked Slash.

She explained. "During our last snowboarding competition, I've traced back the times that we've had. You know, racing against each other and even you poking fun at me. Along with you trying to catch Damien, when he tricked us and ran away. That's when I realize that I was being foolish and selfish in my own ways. Basically, when I've first you, I've somehow admire your skills. In which, you were quite energetic." She held his hand, afterwards.

A hint of redness was filled on Slash's cheeks, when he felt it. "M-Me? But, why?"

Linda went on. "Every time that you compete against me, I've grown to not only knowing you, but also…to like you."

Slash's face turned very red. "S-Seriously? Y-You like me?"

"Yes, I do."

Like Linda, Slash also smiled back. Just as their lips would meet in contact, there were a few loud knocks on the door. One of which, spoke.

"Hey! What's going on in there? When is the Valentine's Day dance going to start, anyways?"

"Huh? A Valentine's Day dance? Did you plan this?" Slash wondered.

"Of course." She then fluttered her eyes at him. "Would you like to dance with me, Slash?"

"Uh…Okay."

That evening, everybody was on the dance floor after they became genuinely happy of seeing Slash back to normal.

What's more surprising is that he is now dancing with Linda, right when she turned a new leaf by nursing Slash from his sickness.

Not only that, Damien accepted his hand of friendship and is now dancing with Nancy.

During Slash's dance with Linda, he commented on her role as a nurse for eliminating his fever. "You know, Linda. I just want to say thanks. For getting rid of that cold. You're not much of a brat, than I thought you were." He winked his eye at her.

Linda giggled with delight. "Oh, it was nothing."

"No problem. After all, I really like competing with or against you because… it makes me feel great."

Linda blushed, upon hearing it. "In that case, let me return the favor." Without warning, she pressed her lips against his and as soon as Slash felt it, he moaned. So did Linda.

The other kids had noticed it and were touched to see Linda making out with Slash.

"Well, I never would've thought that I would see this" told Jam.

"You got that right. Linda has certainly changed" Wendy mentioned.

Damien was dancing with Nancy and saw what had transpired between Slash and Linda. "That is so…cool."

"Indeed, it is." Like the other two, Nancy also pressed her lips against Damien's.

As a result, Damien's face had turned completely red and steam was coming out of his ears. He couldn't believe that his one-time crush with Nancy has become official.

By releasing the kiss, Linda looked squarely into Slash's eyes and responded with a huge smile on her face. "Happy Valentine's Day, Slash."

"Happy Valentine's Day to you too, Linda." After he stroked her long brown hair, they once again kissed under the full moon.

Linda and Slash have now grown much closer. In turn, Linda has started to become much friendlier to Slash and his friends, since the incident. Whereas Damien, he is now friends with him and is sharing a bond with Nancy.

It was a Valentine's Day to remember between two snowboarding couples.


End file.
